


Letting Off Some Steam

by kapooshe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, phansmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapooshe/pseuds/kapooshe
Summary: Dan leaves to go to his parents house for a day or two. Phil stays home and lets off some steam while he's gone.





	Letting Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is goopytoad.tumblr.com where theres more fics !

___  
___________  
_________________________

"Bye Dan!" Phil waved Dan good-bye, as he left to go catch his train that went to his hometown, so he could spend some time with his family for a couple days.  
And that left Phil at the flat alone for two whole days, and that meant that he could do what he's been longing to do for months without hesitation.  
He needed to blow off some steam. Especially without Dan in the flat, so he didn't risk getting caught by him, and he could be as loud and open as he wanted without him hearing.  
Dan walked out of the flat, and as soon as he closed the door, Phil opend his laptop and turned it on in one swift movement.  
He hasn't jerked off properly in, well, weeks. and as a man with a high sex drive, that was absolute hell.  
He clicked on igcognito mode on his laptop- just in case Dan did decide to use his laptop for any paticular reason. Either because his died, broke, or he was too lazy to get up and get his from his room.  
He typed in pornhub, clicked search, and clicked on the first website that popped up on google.  
Phil was in no rush.  
He slowly slid his laptop down his lap and rubbed the front of his sweat pants, scrolling down the homepage down to the m/m link, and then he clicked.  
He was gifted with lots, and lots of boys as soon as the page loaded. He let out a shaky breath and he searched in the search bar,   
"Femboy Twink"   
That's what always got him riled up, it reminded him of Dan and for some reason it turned him on thinking about domming his best friend dressed in feminine lingere.  
The page loaded, and he sucked in a breath at the immense ammount of want he had for a cute sub, paticularly Daniel.  
Phil knew Dan was a sub, he had seen his search history. (by accident.) He had seen his amazon bought history, mainly consisting of different types of thigh highs and panties- Dan had made a new account and left himself logged onto it on his laptop, when Phil asked to use it to order something off of the site.  
Then he saw it. And he just acted like he didn't and he didn't ask Dan about it.  
Once, Phil was in domspace at random and was being kind of assertive with Dan.   
As soon as he let out a stern, "Stop, Daniel," Dan had fallen into subspace in a matter of seconds after that.  
And yeah, he had noticed him squirming around occasionally, and pressing his thighs together. And he might have noticed Dan's half-hard cock straining against the zipper of his jeans as he tried to gain friction without seeming to noticable, he might have noticed that too much than he should have.  
And later that night, Phil heard him jerking off in his room, whispering his name and swearing under his breath when he walked to turn off all the nights and brush his teeth.  
Yeah, it made Phil more turned on than it should have. So what? It's not his fault that his flatmate can't help but to fall into subspace at a demand from him.   
Phil took his shirt off so it didn't get dirty. He clicked on the video of a twink with thigh highs and panties riding a pillow. That, was hot for some reason. He didn't know why he liked it so much, but he just watched without any shame as a feminine guy rode a pillow in front of him, well on a screen of coarse. He did want Daniel to be here so he could watch him squirm and moan on top of a pillow as he helplessly humped it to get off.  
That's hot.  
Phil was half hard just at the thought of that, he palmed himself and let out a strangled breath as he wanted to touch himself so badly. But he knew that he couldn't last, and he wanted to make this last as long as he could.  
Then, the boy on the screen let out a moan.  
Oh fuck, Phil noticed how much this boy sounded like Daniel.   
He unbottond his sweats as fast as he could, his dick not comfortable rubbing against the soft fabric of them anymore. He pulled down his sweatpants and his boxers at the same time, leaving his red and hard cock to slap up against his stomach.  
He took two fingers and slid them over the top of his dick, and moaned at the sensation and pleasure created from it.   
Phil reached under the couch to find Dan's hand lotion, because well, he needed soft hands, I guess? The hand lotion was 100% not for jerking off to gay anime porn when Phil wasn't home. That's not what that's for.  
He let out a pump of lotion onto his hand and slipped it back under the couch, his dick twitched in anticipation and arousal as soon as he spread the lotion over his left hand.  
He encased his dick with his hand, and moved it up and down slowly. Phil moaned quietly as he stimulated himself with his hand. He didn't go any faster, he wanted to tease himself for as long as he could take it.  
It was now an hour after Dan had left, and he couldn't be happier to have him leave. That sounded crude, he knew, but he really needed the time alone in the flat.  
Soon, Phil couldn't fucking take it any longer and he went faster.   
"Ohhh, ffucking hell." Came out of his mouth as he jerked his cock, listening to the moans of the little twink who sounded so so much like Daniel did.   
Quiverd moans and strangled whimpers came from Phil at the thought of doing, well, anything that involved him on top of Dan and Dan moaning under him and telling him to go faster and faster until he came untouched.  
Phil's phone dinged. He panted and picked it up to see that it was a message from Dan.  
"hey. im on the train. just wanted to tell you in case you got worried."  
Phil let go of his dick, it strained against his stomach and twitched with the loss.  
"Thanks for telling me. I get worried sometimes."  
He clicked send. Another message came through at most 30 seconds later.  
"i dont even want to know what you're doing at the flat right now lol."  
"Haha. Okay, have a nice time at your parent's house Dan. And try to communicate with your dad? for me?"  
"yeah. sure. love you phil, bye."  
"Love you too."  
It wasn't weird for two bros to say i love you to eachother? Right? Ever seince they had met in real life they had been saying I love you to eachother. Because they loved eachother, as friends and nothing more.  
Phil thought about that as soon as he moaned Dan's name and bucked his hips up into his hand, he was so close and then?  
He let go and let out a cry at the immidiate loss, he bucked his hips into the air as he resisted the urge to touch himself and to bring himself to orgasm so fast.  
After a minute, he decided that he would let himself orgasm now.  
Phil grasped his cock and moaned. It was so sensitive. He rubbed his tip and ran his finger over his slit and jerked his cock.  
Precome started to leak out of his hard cock, he was letting out moans of pleasure as his orgasm approached quickly.  
He tipped his finger into his slit, and he came hot ribbons across his stomach. Phil's thighs clenched and unclenched, his back arched and he moaned Dan's name as his orgasm wracked through his body.  
He let out a tired "Phew" and turned off his Laptop, shut it, and wiped his stomach off with a tissue that were located on the coffee table because Dan had been "sick" the last couple days.  
He pulled his sweatpants back up around his waist and turned the TV on.  
He picked up his phone and texted Dan,  
"We need to talk when you get home."


End file.
